


Significant Annoyances

by littlelottie_x



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, M/M, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7944967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelottie_x/pseuds/littlelottie_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico and Will thought that since the war was over they could have a little peace and quiet. They planned to hang out at Camp Half-Blood and not worry about school for a year because hey, they deserved a break right? Unfortunately for them, that plan did not work out. Welcome to high school, boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nico Gets A Doctor's Note

Nico di Angelo was happy. For the first time in years he was as full of life as when he first arrived at Camp Half-Blood, and it was all down to a certain son of Apollo. Will Solace had become the most important person in Nico's life, and since the war had ended they had been spending a lot of time together. Their favourite place was at the edge of the forest overlooking Long Island Sound, where they were currently sat, because the clearing was so calm and peaceful. They had started dating a couple of weeks ago and Nico was still trying to understand why Will liked him, but he wasn't complaining because they had been the best two weeks of his life.

They were sat next to each other propped up against a tree, Nico's head resting on Will's shoulder as the taller boy ran his fingers through Nico's dark hair. They weren't talking, just enjoying each other's company and the spectacular view of the sunset over the Sound. The gentle rustle of leaves in the breeze and the scent of flowers in the air were so relaxing Nico almost fell asleep. Will chuckled as he saw his boyfriend's eyes slowly closing and unpacked a blanket from his bag. He wrapped it around them both as they watched the sun go down, and that's where they slept, together under the stars.

A conch horn sounded so loudly that morning that Will jumped and accidentally whacked Nico in the head with his elbow. From experience Will knew that it was unlikely to wake the son of Hades up, so he checked he hadn't inflicted any lasting damage and set to work thinking of ways he could get his boyfriend to move. His first thought was that he didn't even need to bother and could just roll Nico up like a burrito in the blanket and push him all the way to his cabin, but he doubted it would be appreciated.

He decided to blow gently in Nico's ear because it worked with Kayla when she wouldn't get up, but he wasn't prepared to get hit in the nose by Nico's head as he shot up with a panicked look on his face. The look softened when he saw Will, but turned to concern as he saw blood drip from Will's nose. The blond laughed as he said "If I knew you were going to react like that I would have moved my head out of the way first." Nico gazed up at the sky before realising, "Holy Hades, if we get caught out here Chiron will put us on toilet duty for a month!"  
"I'm almost certain the last time anyone was caught they were cleaning the toilets for three."  
"Who was it last time?" Nico asked curiously.  
"Silena Beauregard and Charles Beckendorf, Silena personalised the rubber gloves by the end of the second week" Will smiled.  
"I'm surprised it took her that long" Nico laughed.  
"I really miss them sometimes. Everyone that we lost, I mean" Will said sadly as he began packing up the blanket. "I always feel like I could have done more to save them, you know?"

Nico turned to face his boyfriend and said fiercely, "Don't you ever blame yourself, it doesn't help and it won't bring them back, however much we- however much we want them back." Will realised Nico was holding back tears and slowly put his arms around him, wrapping him in a hug, thinking about Nico's sister Bianca and how Nico had done almost everything to get her back. Will honestly believed that if he lost Nico he would never be as strong as Nico had been, and he was determined that he would never let anything happen to the Italian.

"I love you so much" Nico said, his voice muffled as he was pressed into Will's shirt.  
"I love you too, and even if we spent all the time in the world together it wouldn't be enough" Will confessed.  
"That is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me," Nico said as he pulled away and looked up at Will with shining eyes, "and now we have to go to breakfast, sit at different tables and be apart most of the day".

Will had a solution to the 'different tables' problem. Being Nico's doctor, he could say Nico suffered from a mood disorder and couldn't sit alone, therefore he had to sit at the Apollo table on doctor's orders. He had already written the note to show Chiron, and slowly took it out of his jacket pocket. He pressed it into Nico's hand and waited for his response to the master plan. Nico scanned the letter and after a minute or two (Nico was dyslexic) he beamed and said "William Solace, you are the best thing that's ever happened to me." 

Still smiling, they made their way down to the dining pavilion where most of the campers were already sat. It was coming to the end of summer and many demigods were packing ready to leave and go back to school, so soon it would feel quite empty. "Ready to show Chiron your doctor's note?" Will asked with a grin. "I'll see you at the Apollo table, my mischievous partner in crime" Nico replied deviously. 

Ten minutes later they were sat shoulder to shoulder at the Apollo table, Percy Jackson was looking enviously at them, then at Annabeth who was sat at the Athena table across the room. Nico opened his mouth to say something to Will but was cut off by the sound of hooves against concrete. Chiron approached the dining pavilion with one of the satyrs of the Council of Cloven Elders, and neither of them looked happy. 

Chiron entered the pavilion with a solemn look on his face. The campers all turned to face him, they could tell he was serious about something and they were interested to find out what it was about. "As I am sure you are all aware," he began, "We lost many friends and allies in the recent wars. So many satyrs have passed on that we are out of protectors. The Council have agreed to let a few select demigods take the place of some of the protectors until replacements are found."

Loud murmuring broke out between the demigods in the pavilion and Chiron's voice was drowned out. "Do you think we'll get sent really far away?" asked Lou-Ellen hopefully. Her half-sister Miranda Gardiner looked concerned and whispered "I hope not, remember what happened to that quest in Alaska? The one Hazel, Frank and Percy went on while we thought he was missing?" At that moment Chiron blew his conch horn and the room slowly quieted. "Thank you everyone. I understand that this is something very different to what you are used to, and to make things even more different we will not need a prophecy since it is not a quest. I only ask that the people I will name shortly do their best at protecting their assigned demigod and bring them back here safely."

Nico shot a glance sideways at Will, who was staring at Chiron open-mouthed. He took the opportunity to find the largest strawberry on Will's plate and pop it into the blonde's mouth. Will spluttered in shock and tried desperately to swallow the strawberry without creating too much mess, but to no avail which had Nico in stitches as strawberry juice ran from the sides of Will's mouth. "The next time you feed me," Will coughed, "let me know first so I can appreciate the moment." "That was so funny though, I might just do it again" Nico said playfully. "I'll get you for this Death Boy" warned Will good-naturedly.

Chiron waved his hand for quiet and began speaking again. "The first demigod we need you for is a boy named Logan Kitamura who lives in San Francisco. We would have asked some of our allies in Camp Jupiter to help us because they are closer, but it is not their way and we must respect that. Not much is known about Logan except that he is 14 years old and will be starting 9th grade in the fall. Therefore I will ask two demigods of a similar age, and one older to go on this trip." 

Speculation about who the three demigods may be began to sweep the room but Chiron stopped it quickly by cutting in, "I will ask Percy Jackson to be the eldest demigod, and Nico di Angelo and Will Solace to accompany him. Nico and Will, please try to befriend Mr Kitamura and make him feel comfortable before you tell him about our camp, and Percy please be responsible and try not to make too many things explode this time."

"You got it boss!" Percy said enthusiastically. "Ready for a road trip, cuz?" Nico hated being reminded that he and Percy were technically cousins because his previous crush on the son of Poseidon was made infinitely weirder. Then it hit him. He would have to survive a whole trip from New York to San Francisco with Percy and Will. "Can I shadow-travel?" he pleaded. "No," Will said firmly, "No more underworld-y stuff until you're positive that you can handle it. Remember what we talked about this morning." 

It was going to be a long trip.


	2. Nico Almost Starts A Forest Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conversation with Will helps Nico realise he is worse at spelling than he thought. However will he cope at a high school?

Nico and Will walked slowly back to the cabins together, hands intertwined, thinking about the quest - no, mission? - Chiron had given them. The winding path split at a fork and instead of going towards the cabins, Will led them towards their clearing.

Twice in one day?" Nico wondered out loud.  
"Well, the Fates know how much time we'll be able to spend together at a mortal high school" Will said wistfully as he looked at his feet and blushed.  
"Do you think I'll be okay at a high school? You know, because I've missed a load of the education I should have had." Nico asked as he found a tree to lean against and sat down.

Will laid on the ground beside Nico and rested his head on his boyfriend's lap. He had noticed how Nico sometimes didn't know things that a ninth grader probably should have, but had brushed it off because the poor guy had been in some sort of magical hotel for seventy years, which didn't exactly leave time for studying. It now occurred to him that they would have no way to pass off Nico's less-than-acceptable knowledge unless they had a *really* good excuse.

"You should be fine, Annabeth might tutor you in the basics if she has time, and Reyna and I can help too" he said brightly. "You never know, you might turn out to be a genius!"  
Nico chuckled at that and Will felt a surge of happiness run through him. If only every day could be like this...  
"You would really help tutor me? You're sure I'm not too far behind?"  
"Totally not, we'll have you doing quadratic equations in no time" he smiled.  
"I'm not sure I can even spell that, but it can't hurt to try" Nico said apprehensively.

A rustle in the bushes behind them made Will jump but a melodic voice called out, "Hey you two! Is that optimism I hear from our one and only son of Hades?"  
"Juniper!" Will exclaimed, "you scared me!"  
"Not me" Nico said, "I could sense your shadow behind us, I just didn't mention it to Will because it's funny when he gets scared."  
Will immediately decided that it was his personal mission to try and scare Nico at least three times while they were away. It was usually impossible.  
"You guys are too cute!" Juniper giggled. "Chiron asked me to find you, and I guessed you'd be here because I see you quite often. It's near my tree, you know."  
"So you've been spying on us?" Nico asked, as his eyes grew dangerously dark and his hands began to glow.  
"No, no, I can just hear you sometimes, and nobody else knew the way here except for Silena and Charlie..." Juniper trailed off at the mention of the two dead campers.  
"What did Chiron want with us?" Will asked quickly, trying to maintain the peace between the talkative tree spirit and his slightly-unstable boyfriend. He didn't want another forest fire, not after the minor (major) accident Leo had with Festus' head a few weeks ago.  
"He just needed to ask when you'll be ready to leave" Juniper responded. "I think he wants you to go pretty soon, so I'd start packing if I were you. Bye!" she disappeared with a loud pop as Will heard footsteps approaching.

"Hello Percy" Nico said slowly as his cousin walked along the trail towards them.  
"Hey, Chiron wants to see-"  
"We know" interrupted Nico."Something about leaving soon?"  
"Yeah, how did you know that?" the son of Poseidon asked in confusion.  
"I have my sources" replied Nico slyly. "When does he want us gone?"  
"He told me to be ready for tomorrow evening, but considering everything he's got on his plate we might as well leave in the morning and save time. Get this over with"  
"Sounds good. It's not like I have many things to pack anyway. Come on, Will, we can get your siblings to help pack your stuff."  
"Just because you don't want to do it" Will joked.  
"You know me too well, you're ruining the mysterious aesthetic I have going on" Nico said dryly.  
Will reached up and kissed his boyfriend on the forehead. "Whatever shall we do about that?" he smiled. Nico loved it when Will smiled. It was the sunshine that parted the dark, grey clouds of depression that threatened a storm inside Nico's mind. It brightened his world and he would be eternally grateful for it. 

Let's get cracking!" Will said enthusiastically as he slowly pushed himself off the ground.  
"Please never say that to me again" Nico said. "It's the verbal equivalent of wearing lime green crocs with socks."  
"Can you even spell equivalent? And what's wrong with crocs?"  
"Stop stalling, Hades knows how much of your random crap we have to stuff into a suitcase by tomorrow morning."  
"Roger that!"

Nico sent a silent prayer to the gods asking that if Will ever bought another pair of crocs, they would *mysteriously* disappear, never to be seen again. He sent a special prayer to Apollo, stating the exact process in which he would dispose of any croc Christmas, birthday or Boedromia gifts. Gods, he hated crocs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY THIS IS LATE!! I had loads of work over the last couple of weeks, but now I'm free!!. I should be uploading every Saturday at 21:00 GMT (13:00 UTC I think). I look forward to our time together!  
> Lottie x  
> (yo, check out my tumblr @littlelottie-x)


	3. Nico Experiences Travel Suitcases In A Whole New Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico has an unexpected adventure. Will learns that he really shouldn't play pranks the day of a big trip. Percy is very confused.

Cabin 7 was mayhem. Clothes were strewn all over the floor, he wasn't packed, Nico had passed out, and there were less than 2 hours before they had to leave. Will was in full panic mode. Just when he thought he had something under control, another thing went horribly wrong.

*A few hours earlier*  
"Remind me why I'm helping you pack?" Nico asked as he and Will approached the Apollo cabin.  
"Because you're a supportive boyfriend and you love me?" Will offered as he opened the door with his foot.  
"That's not a good enough reason, you know" the Italian boy smiled. He reached his hand out to hold Will's but Kayla bounded across the room and beat him to it.  
"Will! You're leaving soon right? I made you a bracelet with mini camp beads on so you don't have to take your necklace in case you lose it!" She managed to say it all in one breath and Nico marvelled at the amount of energy she had. He secretly thought her morning drink contained two red bulls mixed with enough espresso to tranquillize a cow.  
"Wow Kay, that's really thoughtful. Thank you" Will accepted Kayla's gift with a smile.

"Nico! I haven't seen you in ages! How are you?" she turned to him in excitement.  
"I'm okay I guess. I have to help Will pack his suitcase, so that might not last long" Nico said dryly.  
"Will, you're making your own boyfriend help pack your suitcase?" she jokingly reprimanded him.  
"Would you rather do it?" Will asked her, his eyes glinting playfully.  
"I'd love to, but I've just remembered I need to help Austin, er, clean his saxophone. Yeah. Bye!" she said as she bolted out of the door.  
"What was that all about?" Nico wondered aloud. He would never understand the strange behaviour of the Apollo kids.  
Will smiled knowingly as he said, "I got into a little argument with Kayla the other day and accidentally cursed her with rhyming couplets".  
"How do you accidentally curse someone with rhyming couplets?" Nico said incredulously."Remind me to never annoy you again" he said, shaking his head.

Will smiled as he crouched under his bed to retrieve his suitcase. It was very small, considering the amount of things Will would attempt to fit into it. This was a detail Nico noticed almost immediately.  
"There is no way in Hades that you're going to get all of your stuff in there. I don't think even I could fit".  
"How much?" Will asked as he unzipped the case.  
"What do you mean?" Nico raised a curious eyebrow.  
"How much do you want to bet that I can and will fit you into that suitcase?" Will said mischievously.  
"No. No way. Will-" his voice was cut off as Will scooped him up and placed him gently inside the suitcase.  
"You little shit" Nico whispered as his boyfriend zipped it almost shut and began to wheel it out of the door.

"Yo, you finished already? That was fast" Leo called out to Will as he made his way past the forges. Will stopped and turned to face his friend. Leo had changed significantly since he had started dating Calypso. He was more mature, but still appreciated a prank well played and Will was sure he'd enjoy this one. The small Latino boy ran a hand through his singed hair as he scrutinized the suitcase.  
"Dude, have you got a person in there?" he asked curiously. Feigning surprise, Will lifted a hand to his mouth.  
"However did you guess!"  
"The muffled cries of "Gods damn it, Solace" kind of gave it away" Leo admitted with a chuckle. One thing that had never changed about Leo was his infectious laugh, and soon both of them were in hysterics, holding their sides as they tried to catch their breath. It took a few moments for them to finally calm down, and Will noticed the sounds coming from the suitcase had ceased.

"So who have you actually got in that thing?" Leo questioned. "Austin?"  
"You really think I managed to get Austin into this thing?" Will said sarcastically.  
"Good point. The only other person I can think of is Nico, and he-" Leo stopped short as the taller boy unzipped the case. Nico was curled up like a hedgehog,apparently asleep. His long eyelashes brushed his high cheekbones and his messy jet black hair swept his forehead. He had his hands clasped at his chest and it looked almost as if he had his thumb in his mouth. Will blushed bubblegum pink as he admired the way his hair contrasted perfectly with his pale skin and his sleeping face was so peaceful and...

Hey man, he doesn't look too good" Leo's comment dragged him out of his reverie. "He isn't breathing very much". Will shifted into doctor mode faster than he could say 'di Angelo' and immediately started checking the sleeping boy's pulse.  
"He's just fainted I think. He must've tried to shadow-travel out. I told him if he tried that again this would happen!" Leo put a hand on Will's shoulder as he tried to get him to calm down. They both lifted the suitcase and carried Nico back to Cabin 7 so that Will could sort him out. Percy saw them halfway there and gave Will a suspicious look as he took in the scene of two of his friends carrying his sleeping cousin in a suitcase across the green, but apparently shrugged it off and turned away. Will thanked the gods that Percy hadn't come over. He wasn't in the mood to dry out the entire cabin again (long story).

They crossed the threshold of the cabin and Austin was on top of them almost immediately. "What happened? Is Nico okay? Why's Leo here?" he rapidly fired questions at the two, but Will ignored him to focus on Nico. He set to work, first laying Nico on the bed, then calling the familiar golden light to his hands to start the healing process. Nico didn't stir, so Will began rummaging through his drawers looking for the pot of magical healing cream he kept for when Nico shadow-travelled. Clothes, shoes and bandages were thrown everywhere as he searched relentlessly for the pot, but to no avail. Eventually he gave up and sent Leo and Austin to the infirmary to see if they could find it there.

He paused for breath and checked his watch. Two hours left. His boyfriend was passed out, his clothes were all over the floor, and he had two hours to be ready to leave. To add to his growing list of problems, their only mode of transportation would be the sun chariot his father owned, so he would owe Apollo a favour. Will could think of nothing worse, apart from Nico banishing his favourite crocs to Tartarus. Two hours to fix his mess. "Let's get cracking" he whispered to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I spent about an hour writing the first couple of paragraphs and I was super proud of them, but because I'm incredibly clumsy I slipped on my keyboard and closed the tab without saving. Now what I have is okay but I'm gutted I can't remember what I wrote before. Basically this isn't as good as it was and I'm sorry.
> 
> Thank you for reading anyway, it means the world to me! As always, comments and suggestions are completely welcome :)  
> Lottie x

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me about solangelo, I love them so much. Rick's characters are incredible and so much fun to write with! Opinions and suggestions are completely welcome x


End file.
